Journey
by Adaska
Summary: Si peu de réponses et tellement d’interrogations… Narcissa Black, jeune fille de 17 ans, décide de s’aventurer dans le futur pour venir à bout de ses inquiétudes… Mais, face à une Sang de Bourbe, comment ne pas se poser de nouvelles questions ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous

Je suis Adaska, sponsorisée par la fantastique, magnifique, éternelle Mely-chan86! (elle écrit d'ailleurs de superbes fictions, n'hésitez pas à aller sur son profil!). Donc voili, je vais pas beaucoup blablater, je ne suis pas très douée pour cela. Je remercie cependant Melyssa et Arnaud de leur soutien dans l'écriture de cette fiction, elle me plaît beaucoup et j'aime beaucoup l'écrire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également!

J'ai classé en M histoire de ne pas avoir de soucis, ce sera un futur femslash avec deux personnages qui me plaisent énormément, dont un n'est, à mes yeux, pas suffisament exploitée sur FFnet... Si c'est pas malheureux tout ça...

_

* * *

_

_Le temps. Qu'est-ce donc, concrètement? Bon nombre de philosophes cherchent à définir cette notion abstraite depuis toujours. Intouchable, impénétrable, il s'écoule, tue, fait renaître… Seul maître immortel de l'univers, il fait vivre et mourir les êtres et les choses, éphémère et à la fois éternel… Fascinant, envoûtant… Il s'écoule imperturbablement à travers les âges, comme un long maillon que rien ni personne ne peut briser ou ébranler. Mais si un évènement quelconque venait à briser cette chaîne éternelle…_

_Et si…_

_**Chapitre I : 1977 – Chez les Black**_

« Severus ? Es-tu sûr que nous avons pensé à tout ?

- Oui, je doute qu'il y ait d'autres possibilités Narcissa. Cela m'apparaît comme le seul moyen de répondre à tes questions. On peut toujours tenter les arts divinatoires.. Mais il faut croire en des chimères pour cela. Ce dont il faut que tu sois sûre, ce sont les raisons de ton voyage.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté. Il faut savoir ce que deviendra le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour savoir quelle décision prendre. Je ne suis pas une adepte des meurtres et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu en commettes s'il chutera dans quelques mois, quelques années, dit-elle, sous le regard lourd de Severus. Je t'assure, il faut réfléchir avant de décider une chose pareille. Et même si tu porteras la marque, Dumbledore pourra te protéger ! Je sais que tu n'auras probablement pas le choix, mais si tu l'as eu de force, ils pourront quelque chose pour toi ! »

Severus soupira et se tourna vers elle. Ils se trouvaient dans un cachot de la demeure des Black : Narcissa y avait une salle où elle faisait des expériences et travaillait avec Severus. Depuis quelques mois, tous deux réfléchissaient à un projet d'avant-garde : un voyage dans le futur. Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour aller faire un saut dans le futur ? En effet… Soit tout fonctionnait à merveille, soit le voyageur trop curieux et trop téméraire disparaîtra purement et simplement.

C'est ainsi que Severus se dirigea vers elle et l'invita implicitement à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Ils avaient eu cette discussion bien des fois. La toute première l'avait choqué. Elle, une aristocrate de bonne famille, connue pour son attirance vers la Magie Noire, lui avait demandé si la manière de faire du Seigneur des Ténèbres était la meilleure…

_Flash-back_

Installés contre un chêne au bord du lac de Poudlard, un soir d'hiver, Narcissa et Severus se reposaient. Ils observaient la neige tomber, doucement, calmement. En dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, les meurtres devenaient de plus en plus courants, suivant l'ascension du Lord Noir.

Au bout d'un moment de silence apaisé, Narcissa se tourna vers son ami, le visage troublé :

« Severus… Si je me confie à toi, cela restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cissy… En toute honnêteté, à qui voudrais-tu que j'en parle ? Aux imbéciles de Gryffondors ? A Lucius ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les premiers et que je ne parle que le strict minimum au second.

- C'est en réalité un sujet un peu délicat.. Surtout pour une Serpentard, fit-elle, le regard étrange, inquiet. C'est à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre, s'étant soudainement tendu.

- Les résultats de ses actions ne sont que meurtres, des pleurs et de la souffrance. Et puis, il est chassé par les plus grands Aurors…

- Narcissa Black, serais-tu en train de me dire que tu perds confiance à propos du pouvoir du Maître ? Demanda-t-il, le visage fermé, étudiant la moindre expression de son visage… Elle avait beau être son amie, son unique amie, si elle trahissait le maître, il ne pourrait plus la compter en tant que telle.

- Ce n'est pas cela, il est sûr qu'il s'agit d'un Sorcier très puissant, sinon le plus puissant depuis Merlin ! Cependant, j'ai peur qu'il ne réussisse pas… Et, utilise-t-il réellement la meilleure méthode ? Combien de Sang-de-Bourbes ont déserté le collège ? Aucun il me semble.. Ah, peut-être un Poufsouffle ! Il y a peu de résultats pour les sacrifices que font ses serviteurs. Et lorsque l'un d'eux est capturé, il est tout bonnement sacrifié, on ne tente rien pour le récupérer ! »

Sur ces quelques paroles, un regard noir et un effet de cape, Severus s'était déjà éloigné à grands pas… Son amie perdait la raison ! Qui avait-elle donc fréquenté pour penser ainsi ? Elle n'approchait aucun Gryffondor, n'écoutait pas plus que lui Dumbledore, et passait la majeure partie de son temps avec lui ! Quant au reste du temps, Lucius Malefoy, l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi pour son mariage, tentait de la séduire. Et autant Severus pouvait écouter ses divagations, autant Lucius qui venait d'une grande lignée de sorciers touchant à la magie noire, ne les accepteraient jamais ! Il n'attendait que la sortie du collège pour entrer sous les ordres du Seigneur Noir.

Narcissa, elle, rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine et appuya sa tête dessus, continuant d'observer les flocons de neige. Ils étaient si beaux…. Mais tellement froids. « Comme le cœur des Serpentards » se surprit-elle à penser. Tiens ! Depuis combien de temps était-elle immobile ? Elle sourit à l'idée que peut-être, si elle restait suffisamment immobile, la neige la recouvrirait totalement, et elle deviendrait l'un des bonhommes de neige de son enfance… En attendant, elle ressemblait plutôt à une jolie nymphe, perdue hors de sa forêt. Ses longs cheveux l'auréolaient d'une couleur très douce, les étoiles blanches se perdant dedans. Installée dos à un arbre, face à un lac, le soir tombant, elle semblait irréelle… Une vague figure vivante dans un paysage de glace… Une nymphe perdue.

Elle n'était pas déçue de la réaction de Rogue, même soulagée que cela se soit aussi bien passé. Pour un sujet aussi délicat, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée… Et Rogue était quelqu'un d'intelligent. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait dit que cela resterait entre eux deux.

_Fin du flash-back_

Et quelques jours plus tard, Rogue avait abordé de nouveau le sujet, pour tenter de comprendre son amie. Deux semaines plus tard, elle l'avait convaincu du bien-fondé de ses peurs.

Depuis, ils avaient réfléchi aux diverses possibilités qu'ils avaient de répondre à ces interrogations, d'autant plus que Narcissa était très sceptique sur le bien-fondé de son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy. Certes, elle était une fille d'aristocrate et l'amour passerait au second plan, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions… Mais il était tout simplement trop sûr de lui, un être abject à son goût.. Et elle appréhendait une vie commune en sa compagnie. Bien que Rogue souriait à ses doutes, elle avait l'affreuse sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire ironique.. Du genre « De toutes manières, ma pauvre fille, à moins que tu ne trouves un fiancé du même acabit, tu devras faire avec. Et puis.. Tu es loin d'avoir tout vu de sa personnalité. Il se comporte de manière vraiment charmante avec toi ! ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux là, dans un cachot des Black. Ils avaient étudié le fonctionnement d'un Retourneur de Temps, fourni par ses parents et leurs liens mondains, les diverses formules précédent cet objet bien pratique, et Rogue avait créé plusieurs ébauches de potions.

Leurs résultats furent divers… Ils les testèrent sur des rats, principalement. Ils tentaient de les envoyer quelques minutes, quelques heures dans le futur. Beaucoup de rats mourraient dans les expériences, mais depuis quelques semaines, ils agonisaient… Ils survivaient au voyage ! Et puis, il y eut le rat surnommé « Achille ». Celui-ci survit au voyage, et s'en était tiré sans séquelles ! Ils l'avaient envoyé deux heures dans le futur. Certes, peu par rapport au saut que Narcissa devrait faire, mais c'était tout de même une première ! D'autant plus que c'était l'alliance de deux cerveaux d'adolescents ! Poussant la formule, ils envoyèrent un nouveau rat « Hercule » dans le futur… Celui-ci fit un bond d'une semaine. Et aucune séquelle visible.

Le voyage se précisait… L'alliance de la formule et de la potion semblait faire effet. Ces deux arts très souvent séparés donnaient un résultat incroyable… Ils tenteraient un aller pour l'année 1996 ! Pourquoi cette année précisément ? Parce que Narcissa trouvait cette année jolie…

« Je t'assure ! L'année 1996 sera excellente ! Deux 9 et un troisième retourné, c'est très esthétique, ne trouves-tu pas ? demanda-t-elle en riant doucement

- Et dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas voyager pour l'année 1999, mademoiselle je-ne-veux-que-de-l'art ? répondit-il, légèrement goguenard.

- Voyons Severus… Sois sérieux ! Trois neufs à l'endroit manquent sérieusement de beauté ! D'autant plus que nous arriverons en l'an 2000 ! J'ai peur que le changement de siècle soit néfaste à mon équilibre psychologique ! Fit-elle, prenant des allures de princesse.

- Ooh… Tu m'impressionnes réellement Cissy ! J'ignorais que tu en possédais un ! »

Sur ces quelques échanges habituels entre eux, Narcissa regarda la potion qui bouillait depuis maintenant 5 jours. Encore deux jours et elle pourrait partir dans le futur.

Après avoir indiqué à Severus qu'elle sortait faire un tour, elle prit son manteau et quitta le cachot pour remonter à la lumière. Posant sa main sur la rampe de l'escalier, elle grimaça en entendant sa mère, Druella, s'émerveiller devant les fleurs qu'elle venait de recevoir de Lucius Malefoy. Elle rejoignit son mari pour les lui montrer :

« Cygnus ! J'ai reçu un présent de la part de Lucius Malefoy, tu sais, l'enfant Malefoy, le prétendant de notre Narcissa. C'est vraiment un très bon parti, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tu le sais bien. Reste que Narcissa ne se montre pas très enthousiaste, elle a du mal à voir où est son intérêt.

- En effet. Ce Lucius vient d'une grande lignée, et je suis persuadée qu'il aura beaucoup d'influence par la suite, argumenta-t-elle, sans se douter que 19 ans plus tard, il sera en prison.

- Oui. D'autant plus que le Lord Noir met beaucoup d'espoir en lui… Je suis très satisfait qu'il soit attiré par notre enfant, Druella. »

Coupant court à leurs espérances sur leur avenir, Narcissa apparût. Elle leur sourit, complimenta sa mère sur le bouquet qu'elle venait de recevoir et s'enquit de savoir l'expéditeur.

« Il s'agit du charmant Lucius Malefoy ! Lui répondit-elle, enthousiaste. Tu sais, il s'agit d'un jeune homme très bien élevé, et je crois qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à toi !

- Je le sais mère. Il veille beaucoup sur moi au collège et m'évite toutes sortes d'ennuis, fit-elle à la pensée de risquer d'être agressée par le groupe des Maraudeurs.

- Si tu lui en laissais l'occasion, je pense qu'il se montrerait vraiment très gentil avec toi. As-tu pensé à l'inviter dîner ?

- Je le ferai bientôt, cependant, je tiens à ne pas avoir l'air trop entreprenante, il aime les défis, expliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien Cissy ! Veille à ne pas passer trop de temps avec Severus, ce serait dommage de détruire les espoirs d'un jeune homme si charmant ! Il pourrait croire que vous avez une aventure ! Alors fais attention à toi ma Cissy.

- Bien mère, acquiesça-t-elle en l'embrassant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'aimerai allez faire un tour dans le jardin, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai passé trop de temps dans les cachots. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle se permit de grimacer son appréhension face à Lucius… Elle se dirigea vers un coin du jardin qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement : Il s'agissait d'un banc entouré de rosiers. Il y avait toutes sortes de roses : des rouges, des roses, des blanches, des jaunes, des violettes et des magiques : leur couleur changeait suivant le temps et l'humeur des personnes environnantes. Assise sur le banc, elle prit une rose blanche et respira son odeur… Il s'agissait sans doute de l'acte qui la calmait le plus rapidement. Un geste tout simple pour une jeune fille trop artificielle « Fais ceci, ne fais pas cela ». Tous ses gestes étaient surveillés et à force de travail, ils devenaient ce qu'il fallait : doux, beaux, aériens… Rien n'était naturel. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle n'avait connu que cela et avait été éduquée dans l'idée que ce qui n'était pas travaillé était vulgaire. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle considérait bien des filles de Poudlard. De jeunes filles sans éducation, vulgaires, d'une lignée à pâlir d'effroi, et parfois même des Sang-de-bourbe … Affolantes décadences. Les jeunes filles ne connaissaient plus la valeur de leur corps, la valeur du travail, de leur esprit, de leur maintient… C'était peut-être parce qu'elle faisait partie des rares filles jolies qui vivait à travers des valeurs qui se perdait qu'elle était autant désirée. Maintenant que Lucius avait fait clairement comprendre aux élèves de Poudlard qu'elle était pour lui, elle n'était pas ennuyée, pas même abordée. Et puis de toutes façons… Les gens la voyaient comme froide…

Cependant, Narcissa a eu la chance de connaître Rogue. Ce jeune homme sans manière, sans beauté, sans charme, et sans don particulier pour la magie… C'est une amitié improbable qui est née de leur rencontre. Sorcière jusqu'au bout des ongles, éduquée à la magie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle l'avait croisé un jour de sa première année alors qu'il venait d'être accroché au mur par les Gryffondors…

_Flash-back_

La première année il était déjà leur victime. Elle était de sa promotion et de sa maison. Elle le détacha sans un mot, n'attendant aucun remerciement. Les serpentards ne se soutenaient pas. Pas plus qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais face aux Gryffondors, ils avaient une fierté à maintenir. Laisser un membre de la maison accroché à un mur la tachait.

Le mois d'après, Rogue avait de nouveaux ennuis. Un certain Sirius Black, le cousin de Narcissa, avait trouvé très amusant de s'entraîner au sortilège « Tarentulla » sur Rogue, et ce, en plein couloir, devant quelques élèves qui riaient ou n'osaient intervenir. De même, Cissy fit cesser le sortilège. Les Maraudeurs allaient répliquer, mais trop de Serpentard arrivaient… Lucius Malefoy et toute sa clique. Cette fois-ci, Narcissa demanda à Severus :

« Serais-tu donc un cracmol à te laisser faire ainsi ? »

Severus lui avait jeté un regard noir. Et devant le manque d'énergie de Narcissa en cours, il lui avait demandé, délicieusement glacial :

« Serais-tu une cracmol à être incapable de suivre des cours ? »

Cependant, à sa surprise elle lui sourit. Le premier sourire qu'il recevait. Pas un éclatant de bonne humeur, de joie, de pureté, mais pas non plus un malfaisant, goguenard, éclatant de cynisme. Un sourire doux, travaillé depuis bien des générations au sein de la famille Black. A la fin de ce cours, elle l'attendit et lui intima de la suivre. Elle l'emmena à une salle abandonnée, qu'elle avait aménagée. Elle y avait mis tous ses livres, ses recherches diverses et variées et lui avait expliqué qu'il était inutile d'être la meilleure en cours. Ce qui était intéressant était de connaître le maximum de chose que l'on n'apprenait pas au collège. C'est à ses côtés que Rogue prit le goût de la recherche et plus particulièrement des potions. Il pouvait développer son intelligence auprès d'une personne qui en avait autant que lui.

C'est au cours de toutes ces recherches dans cette petite salle, au premier étage du collège, que naquit leur amitié.

_Fin du flash-back_

Lâchant la fleur qui tomba à ses pieds, Narcissa sourit à ces souvenirs. Ce voyage dans le futur la séparerait un certain temps d'un ami, mais elle saurait le guider dans leur avenir à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait aussi un affreux pressentiment à propos de son mariage… Comme s'il était destiné à la rendre malheureuse… Elle n'aimait pas Lucius Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas la question. Un mariage n'est pas une question d'amour, mais d'intérêt et elle ne savait si les intérêts seraient bénéfiques.

Deux jours plus tard, la potion était prête. Narcissa s'était préparée psychologiquement, et ne ressentait qu'une appréhension à l'idée de mourir pendant le voyage. Rogue, quant à lui, était particulièrement stressé… C'était son amie qui partait, il ne savait comment cela se passerait et devra attendre dix-neuf ans pour la soutenir durant le temps qu'elle partait… Il terminait les préparatifs de la potion tandis qu'elle traçait au sol des signes qui allaient de pair avec la formule qu'elle prononcerait.

Une fois tout cela terminé, Narcissa se retourna vers Rogue, et lui demanda si de son côté tout était prêt. Après avoir acquiescé et l'avoir invitée à se placer au centre des signes, il lui apporta un gobelet de potion. S'éloignant des signes, il se plaça contre un mur, la regardant boire et lui murmurer :

« A tout à l'heure Severus »

Elle prononça ensuite la formule et au fur et à mesure de cela, une lumière aveuglante naissait au niveau du nombril de Narcissa. Grandissant tout le long des mots prononcés par Cissy, celle-ci semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Elle fermait les yeux, concentrée sur sa formule, tandis que Rogue ne pouvait soutenir la lumière sans risquer la cécité.

Et puis, tout termina. Narcissa avait disparu. Les signes étaient l'unique indice qui indiquait ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Si vous avez la moindre questionou un commentaire, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je tâcherai de répondre! 

Et à vos yeux, qu'est-ce que le temps?


	2. Chapter 2

Huhu Je ne pensais pas avoir 5 reviews pour une fic aussi osée (dans le sens où je n'ai jamais vu ce couple sur FFnet et le fait que c'est du yuri), d'autant plus qu'elles sont toutes positives! Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'accepte parfaitement les critiques négatives, car c'est toujours constructif, mais expliquez juste votre point de vue, que je le comprenne :P

Passons aux mauvaises nouvelles XD Vala... Demain, le 21 (c'est aussi l'annif de mon tit frère ) je commence mon taff... Chui animatrice! C'est génial ca, sauf que je ne pourrai pas écrire pendant les vacances (c'est crevant des bouts de chou... Quoi que je verrai si après la piscine au clair de lune à 23H je pourrai emprunter le pc du patron... Hu?Comment ca, c'est honteux de se baigner lorsque les enfants dorment? Faut bien se détendreeeee!) Je reviens en principe le 5 ou 6 et j'avancerai les chapitres suivant avant de publier le 3 (c'est ma première vraie fic... Faut que je trouve mon rythme de publication). En tous les cas, vous aurez la suite! Quant aux RAR, vous préférez que je vous réponde juste avant que je publie le chapitre suivant, que vous n'ayez pas à consulter sans arrêt vos favoris ou vos emails, ou que je vous réponde le plus tôt possible?

Et jtiens à remercier particulièrement Lied de ses conseils sur la mise en page! Mais vous aurez toujours une mise en page comme ca, j'ai du mal à me débrouiller autrement...

_'Tite réponse à une review anonyme:_

**Jennifer:** Je suis très heureuse que le début t'ait plu. Quant à la rencontre Cissy/Hermione, elle va arriver et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas... Chui pas une adepte du coup de foudre immédiat xD

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

_Et puis, tout termina. Narcissa avait disparu. Les signes étaient l'unique indice qui indiquait ce qui s'était passé._

o0o

**_Chapitre II : Août 1996 _**

o0o

Narcissa se sentait terriblement bien… Non… L'expression la plus exacte était qu'elle ne ressentait rien, elle était bien, comme un fœtus dans son liquide amniotique… Son esprit était brumeux, elle avait la sensation de flotter, de revoir le film de sa vie à l'envers, comme une cassette qui se rembobinait. Elle le regardait sans regretter quoi que ce soit, elle l'avait regardé comme on lit un constat. C'était sa vie. Et à présent, où était-elle ? L'entreprise aurait-elle été trop audacieuse ? Serait-elle morte dans l'aventure ? Elle sourit : elle ne ressentait rien, elle n'avait besoin ni de marcher, ni de respirer. Elle était dans un monde assourdi, comme une rue recouverte de neige. C'était un silence total. Pas vraiment embarrassant ni vraiment envahissant. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt elle qui était l'élément étranger à ce lieu… Si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il n'y avait rien : ni sol, ni mur, ni plafond, aucun objet, aucune odeur… Elle se demanda vaguement où elle pouvait être, puis l'idée d'être dans l'espace ou coincée entre deux dimensions lui passa par la tête. Elle commença à penser aux rats qui avaient fait cette expérience avant elle, et réfléchit à la possibilité qu'ils soient aussi passés par cet étrange lieu.

Soudainement, elle crut étouffer. Son corps comme son esprit ne répondaient plus. Sa tête fut compressée. Elle ne put atteindre celle-ci avec ses mains. Elle ne réussit rien. Quelque chose l'étouffait. Son impuissance lui faisait mal. Elle se débattit de son mieux. Elle avait besoin de sortir de ce lieu. La peur d'y être coincée l'étreignit tandis qu'elle ne réalisa pas que la même lumière naissait au niveau de son ventre.

Et puis, elle retomba dans la réalité. Mal de tête affolant. Rayonnants tourbillons. Sensation rigide. Féroces courbatures. Elle s'en rendit compte au froid qui l'entourait, aux bruits infimes mais si nombreux, aux couleurs qui lui agressèrent les yeux, aux soudaines odeurs qui lui assaillaient le nez et à son besoin de boire. Elle pensa vaguement à l'idée de la naissance et ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer et de trembler… Elle avait été tellement bien à flotter ainsi… Revenir brusquement dans le monde réel faisait mal…

« C'était peut-être la raison des cris des nouveaux-nés… » Murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle faisait le point sur sa situation et son arrivée, elle se demanda vaguement si Severus, au bout de 19 ans, n'aurait pas oublié son voyage… Elle sourit à cette pensée stupide… Severus, oublier quelque chose ? L'oublier elle ? Cela ne serait pas lui !

Elle grimaça en sentant ses muscles la tirer mais chercha sa baguette…Elle voulait boire ! Ce voyage était éreintant et elle était complètement assoiffée. Et puis elle avait mal à la tête ! Fouillant sa robe, elle fut surprise de sentir quelqu'un lui poser un tissu sur les épaules.

« A ton retour tu m'avais dit que tu avais très froid Cissy. » Déclara-t-il.

Il fit le tour d'elle et s'assura de sa bonne santé. Elle n'avait pas de température, se sentait perdue, pleurait, avait mal à la tête, son rythme cardiaque était dans les normes…. Rien d'inquiétant. Tandis qu'il faisait apparaître un verre d'eau, il se rendit compte du soudain mutisme de son amie. Fronçant ses sourcils, il se tourna vers elle, attendant une explication. Au lieu des réponses claires et précises qu'il recevait la plupart du temps, il reçut un regard éberlué. Et il tomba des nues lorsqu'il l'entendit rire et s'exclamer :

« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vieilli Severus ! »

- Nous sommes en 1996 très chère… Entre nous, cela est plutôt rassurant, répliqua-t-il, mi-vexé, mi-sarcastique. Enchanté de voir que tu te portes aussi bien.

Sous son regard moqueur, il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à quitter les signes qui avaient accompagné son voyage dans le temps. Narcissa en profita pour étirer ses muscles tout en grimaçant légèrement. Elle lui adressa un regard faussement courroucé et l'accusa :

« C'est pour te venger de ma jeunesse que l'arrivée est aussi désagréable ? Tsss… »

Levant les yeux au plafond, Rogue lui indiqua qu'ils passeraient à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses courbatures et son mal de tête. En attendant, il décida de rejoindre un sujet sérieux :

« Tu sais Narcissa… Ton Toi du futur existe encore, veux-tu toujours savoir ce que tu es devenue ? »

- Evidemment, fit-elle légèrement agacée.

- Je ne t'aiderai aucunement à te dire ce que tu es devenue, ce n'est pas mon rôle.

- Quoi ? S'emporta-t-elle. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais au mieux !

- En effet, c'est pour cela que je vais t'aider à t'intégrer Cissy, fit-il, souriant du fait que c'était lui qui tirait les rênes. Je t'offre l'infini bonheur de t'inscrire au lycée en tant que ma nièce dont les parents sont morts cet été.

- Que c'est charmant ! Quelle est la cause de leur 'mort' ?

- La guerre. Nous sommes en plein dedans.

- Le Seigneur Noir est toujours en vie ?

- En vie ? C'est à peu près cela. Il a beaucoup d'adeptes, certains ont été capturés, et beaucoup se sont échappés.

- Mais ils n'étaient pas à Azkaban ? Où enferment-t-ils les Mangemorts ?

- Ils y étaient. Azkaban n'est plus sûr depuis que les Détraqueurs ont pris parti pour le Seigneur, annonça Rogue devant son visage qui blêmissait.

- Merlin…

- Peu importe, tu auras l'occasion de découvrir tout cela. Tu viens du collège de Clintswood, c'est un collège au nord de l'Angleterre, le directeur est un ancien collègue, il m'a fourni les papiers.

- As-tu une potion pour changer mon apparence ?

- Non, cependant je pense qu'une formule changeant ta couleur de cheveux suffira. Tu viens du passé, et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils imaginent que tu sois là. Des cheveux noirs t'intéressent ?

- M.. Mes cheveux ? Elle le regarda, à moitié paniquée. Tu ne vas tout de même pas toucher à mes cheveux ! Ils sont jolis et blonds! Je ne vais pas les teindre en noirs ! Et puis j'ai le teint relativement pâle ! On va me prendre pour un cadavre ! Je vais sérieusement manquer de dignité !

Sous les plaintes de Narcissa, Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de teinture, ignorant l'horreur peinte sur le visage de son amie. C'est sous des plaintes diverses et variées qu'il ramassa et réduisit les objets de la pièce. Avant de quitter la pièce pour la guider à l'infirmerie, il lui demanda avec un sourire :

« Veux-tu tout de même te voir avec ta nouvelle couleur ? »

Elle acquiesça et il fit apparaître un miroir sur pied. Ses cheveux lui arrivant au bas du dos, ils jouaient un rôle très important dans son allure. En changeant leur couleur, elle changeait son allure. Crispée, elle s'approcha en face du miroir… « Merlin » fut son seul murmure… Etait-ce vraiment elle devant le miroir ? Si elle souriait, le reflet renverrait-il l'image ? C'était tellement… Etrange… Ne se sentant pas de taille à sourire avec ses nouveaux cheveux – s'il s'agissait bel et bien de son reflet – elle fronça le nez… Et le reflet l'imita ! Elle se passa la main sur la joue… Et le miroir fut parfaitement coordonné !

Gardant difficilement son self-control, étouffant son envie d'égorger Severus et son calme, elle prit sa baguette, sortit un mouchoir et murmura une formule de métamorphose… Un chapeau ! Par Merlin ! C'était la meilleure solution ! Elle mit son joli couvre-chef de sorcière sur sa tête et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir… On faisait plus attention au chapeau qu'à ses cheveux… C'était moins… Comment dire… Moins Pire. Elle se tourna vers son 'ami' et, dignement, le nez légèrement en l'air, sortit de la pièce, le laissant s'occuper du miroir.

Ils allèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie. Bien que madame Pomfresh ne soit pas présente, Severus avait préparé les potions et l'infirmière lui avait dit à quoi elles servaient. C'est pour cela qu'il lui sortit deux potions spécifiques : une violette fumante et une verte aux tons fluorescents.

« Bois-les, c'est pour ton mal de tête et tes courbatures, tu ne sentiras plus rien d'ici une minute. »

Elle prit les potions et sceptique quant à leur bon goût, elle ne prit pas la peine de les respirer. Elle se pinça le nez et avala le flacon violet et grimaça… C'était trop chaud à son goût, et l'arrière-goût était comparable à celui des choux de Bruxelles… Elle prit le second flacon fluorescent et de même, l'avala d'un trait en se bouchant le nez. Cette fois-ci, elle fut surprise, c'était un goût de fraise des bois : bien qu'un peu trop chaud, ce n'était pas mauvais ! Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que les potions agissent. Obéissantes à Rogue, les potions mirent une petite minute à faire effet. Le mal de tête disparut vite, quant aux courbatures, elle se leva, s'étira et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

« Joli ! Tu es l'infirmier du collège ? Bizarrement, je ne te voyais pas en blouse blanche à prendre soin des petits monstres… Mais je me suis apparemment trompée ! »

Il la regarda, sans comprendre, cligna des yeux, choqué, et répondit :

« Moi ? Infirmier ? Que Merlin m'en préserve ! Je suis le Maître des Potions de ce collège, j'ai préparé les potions pour madame Pomfresh ! Je suis aussi devenu le professeur de potion et le directeur de la maison des serpentards »

- Directeur des Serpentards ? Vraiment ? Je n'imaginais pas que tu le deviennes un jour ! C'est fantastique ! »

Elle s'arrêta deux minutes, réfléchit, et rajouta :

« Je serais donc la nièce du professeur des potions ? Bien. Rentrerais-je bien en 6ème année ?

- En effet, tu rentreras en 6ème année. Allons voir Dumbledore pour finir les modalités de ton inscription. »

Remise en forme, elle se leva illico en replaçant son chapeau sur la tête. Sous toutes ces nouvelles où elle ne savait plus donner de la tête, elle retenait les meilleures : Severus avait un boulot stable, sûr, et réputé… Etre professeur à Poudlard… Cela a une sacrée prestance tout de même ! De plus être directeur de la noble maison des Serpentards… Elle éclata de rire : elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait, mais un des deux avait réussi !

Severus l'accompagnait d'un pas vif, comme à son habitude. Elle connaissait le chemin et marchaient donc cote à cote. Un détail aux yeux des gens, certes, mais il était rare qu'il laisse quelqu'un marcher à ses côtés. Il était heureux de la retrouver jeune et encore relativement innocente des horreurs humaines, inconsciente du fait que son futur mari est enfermé à Azkaban et son fils en train de dépérir… Cette année ne serait pas facile pour Narcissa, mais celle de son âge – il refusait d'admettre qu'il soit vieux par rapport à elle – lui avait déclaré qu'elle tiendrait le coup, elle trouverait le soutien dont elle aura besoin. Cependant, en l'entendant éclater de rire, il fronça les sourcils en se crispant légèrement… Le soutien qu'elle trouverait sera celui d'un psychomage ?

Le coupant dans ses pensées, elle lui demanda :

« Au fait Severus ! A quel nom sont les papiers ? Je suppose que je ne suis pas inscrite sous le patronyme de Narcissa Black… »

- J'ai pensé à utiliser ton deuxième prénom, Anthéa n'est-ce pas ? Et le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, Rosier si je me souviens bien.

- Excellent ! Donc je suis Anthéa Rosier, nièce du professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard Severus Rogue, en 6ème année… Je suis toujours dans la maison des Serpentards, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi… demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, lorsque j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si tu serais dans ma maison, il m'a dit que tu passerais l'épreuve du Choixpeau comme toutes les premières années. »

Hochant la tête, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son arrivée aux pieds d'une gargouille attendant le mot de passe que Rogue lui donna. Elle laissa Rogue la précéder, et suivit ses pas balayés de son effet de cape. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il le faisait déjà dans le passé… On ne change pas un Severus Rogue.

Elle l'entendit frapper à la porte et l'ouvrir par la suite. Après l'avoir salué il pénétra dans la pièce, invitant Narcissa Anthéa Rosier Black à entrer et à s'asseoir. Celle-ci inclina la tête et s'obligea à enlever son chapeau, malgré la couleur de ses cheveux…

« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. »

- Bonjour miss… ? Répondit-il en souriant. Un bonbon au citron ?

- Miss Anthéa Rosier. Non merci monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire de circonstance, maintes fois travaillé par sa mère.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Severus, désirez-vous un bonbon ?

- Non merci monsieur le directeur, répondit-il avec 'l'amabilité' qui le caractérise.

- Il me semble que vous êtes un peu vieille pour être une première année miss Rosier. Vous êtes la nièce du Professeur Rogue, et vos parents étant mort en juin, vous êtes sous sa garde et désirez donc entrer dans ce collège en 6ème année n'est-ce pas ? »

Sous le regard perçant du vieil homme, Narcissa se demanda s'il la reconnaîtrait… Il va falloir éviter de se retrouve trop souvent dans ce bureau… Elle acquiesça et l'écouta continuer :

« Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents miss. Nous traversons une époque dure et les moyens de défense ont mis du temps à se mettre en place. Sachez que vous aurez le soutien de votre oncle, mais également de toute l'équipe éducative si vous avez besoin de parler. »

La voyant légèrement baisser la tête, Dumbledore jugea qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps pour son deuil et en parler. Il enchaîna sur un autre sujet :

« Pour votre entrée à Poudlard, vous irez, le jour de la rentrée, parmi les élèves de première année et vous passerez l'épreuve du Choixpeau comme chacun d'eux.

- Bien monsieur.

- Le programme scolaire du collège de Clintswood est le même que celui de Poudlard, les deux collèges étant anglais. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes pour suivre, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à demander à l'un de vos professeurs. »

Il lui sourit, et sortant un autre bonbon qu'il se mit à suçoter, il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune pour lui dire :

« Et bien miss Rosier. Je crois que vos vacances ne sont pas encore terminées ! Votre oncle a la liste de ce qu'il faudra vous procurer ! Soyez bien à l'heure pour le Poudlard express à la voie 9 ¾ le jour de la rentrée. Passez une bonne fin de vacances !

- Merci monsieur ! Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne fin de vacances. »

Sur ce, elle se releva et, Rogue à ses côtés, ils quittèrent le bureau. Elle n'osa pas faire de commentaires avant d'avoir dépassé la gargouille, puis soupira de soulagement :

« J'ai eu peur qu'il me reconnaisse… Ca a quelque chose d'inquiétant de venir ici incognito… »

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, lui dit-il pour la rassurer, et puis nous ne faisons rien de mal ! En attendant, je t'ai acheté tes livres et ton matériel la semaine dernière, mais il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes pour les vêtements. Que penses-tu d'y aller demain ? Tu as eu une journée épuisante, mieux vaut que tu te reposes.

- Avec plaisir ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots tous deux enveloppés dans le silence. Severus réfléchissait sur l'année qui allait suivre, tandis que Narcissa somnolait… Le voyage avait été épuisant et elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle était restée dans la bulle (c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait l'endroit où elle avait flotté). Elle reposa le chapeau sur sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue… C'est fou ce qu'il avait changé… Le pli qu'il avait sur le front entre les sourcils... Ses yeux s'étaient ridés et son teint était pâle… Il devait travailler beaucoup à l'ombre, en rentrant, il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse prendre l'habitude de sortir un peu plus. Elle esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle allait aux cachots… Il n'y avait pas de mystère sur son teint pâle, s'il y passait sa vie. Tiens… D'ailleurs à ce propos… Avec le temps qu'il s'était passé, il était peut-être marié… Père de famille… Elle étouffa un rire à cette idée… Severus père de famille… L'homme au cœur froid fondant devant des enfants ? Ou alors glacial pour obtenir le meilleur d'eux ? Les faisant sauter sur ses genoux, nettoyer leur vomi, les consoler après un cauchemar quelque soit l'heure ? Ou plutôt les dédaignant, les rendant indépendant trop tôt, attendant d'eux une force pour leur témoigner de l'intérêt ? Et la mère des enfants ? Une jolie femme éprise malgré le caractère, malgré le manque de charme ? Ou une mégère tenant son foyer avec une main de fer ? Désirant mettre un terme à ce mystère, elle prit la parole :

« Severus ? Es-tu marié ? As-tu une famille ? »

- Non.

Bien… Ca avait le mérite d'être clair !

Du côté de Severus, de multiples pensées hantaient son esprit… Il ne pourrait lui cacher toute l'année qu'il était un Mangemort, et il ne savait comment elle réagirait… Elle ne savait pas non plus que son futur mari était emprisonné et que son fils était complètement perdu… Elle était belle et jeune dans une époque qui ne cherchait qu'à détruire la joie et la paix… Elle ne serait sûrement pas à l'aise et elle ne se trouverait probablement pas d'alliés…. Il allait falloir qu'il se mette dans la tête que ce n'était pas Narcissa à ses côtés mais Anthéa… Faire la différence entre les deux serait probablement un supplice… Aux côtés d'Anthéa il avait la possibilité de retrouver un état psychologique serein, dans la mesure du possible. Cependant, Narcissa avait la maturité et la sagesse… De plus, c'était une mère aimante. Et puis… La jeune lui posa cette question. Pourquoi celle-ci particulière ? Il répondit non et se méfia… Mais aucune autre n'arriva. Elle était visiblement fatiguée et y repenserait plus tard… Mais si elle lui demandait pourquoi, devrait-il répondre franchement : Pour ne pas laisser des orphelins déshonorés à une missions pour le Seigneur Noir qui aurait mal tourné ? Pour ne pas risquer la vie de ses enfants et de sa femme si le fait qu'il soit un espion soit révélé ?

Ses pas l'ayant conduit automatiquement devant un tableau de Salazar Serpentard, il prononça suffisamment distinctement « Voyage » pour que Narcissa l'ait entendu. Salazar acquiesça, et, sans un mot, se décala. Rogue invita la jeune fille à le précéder, ce qu'elle fit, non sans admirer le portrait de Salazar Serpentard… Le Sorcier qui observait chaque élève de sa maison selon sa mère. Il était l'Ange qui veillait sur eux, et ils devaient écouter sa voix… Quittant le portrait du regard, elle entra chez son ami. Elle qui s'attendait à la couleur dominante verte, elle fut surprise, c'était l'argent qui dominait, savamment mélangé au noir pour ne pas éblouir ou donner une impression de « trop ». Arrivée au salon de l'appartement, elle s'arrêta, indécise… Que devait-elle faire ? Elle se tourna donc vers Rogue qui venait d'appeler Screatur : un Elfe de maison qui s'occupait principalement de l'appartement de Rogue. Il lui demanda deux repas et lui donna les affaires miniaturisées de Narcissa pour qu'il les installe dans sa chambre provisoire.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Severus voyant la fatigue évidente de la jeune fille. Ce fut après un léger repas qu'il la conduisit à sa chambre. Celle-ci était relativement spacieuse, décorée avec goût, juste comme elle aimait : des meubles légèrement sculptés, rien de trop lourd, un lit rond au centre de la pièce… Elle n'aimait pas les lits rectangulaires. Le tout était dans les tons vert et argent. Rien d'étonnant, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le noir. Elle sourit et remercia Severus.

« La chambre est vraiment jolie. »

Pas d'autres mots, cela aurait été inconvenant : tout d'abord par son état de fatigue, et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'épancher pour qu'il sache qu'elle était sincère. Il esquissa un sourire, satisfait. Il se rappelait encore de ses goûts de jeune fille, avant qu'elle soit étouffée par ceux de Lucius. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et la laissa ensuite dormir, ce qu'elle semblait attendre avec impatience… Elle retenait ses bâillements par pure politesse. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, dans l'appartement d'un ami qui avait vécu des années de plus qu'elle.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait cru rêver. Quelle était cette chambre ? Etait-elle encore endormie et rêvait-elle, ou alors avait-elle terminé son rêve et était-elle dans la réalité ? Quel jour était-on ?

Légèrement perturbée, elle s'était levée, s'était préparée et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir : cette masse noire sur sa tête n'aurait pas due être là. Elle avait failli tourner de l'œil, mais était tombée sur son lit. S'étant remise doucement du choc, elle s'était passée la main sur le visage. Elle était bel et bien vivante dans le monde du futur. Narcissa s'était relevée, avait terminé de se préparer, se regardant à contrecœur dans le miroir… Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Severus ? Quelle horreur… Elle avait repris le chapeau métamorphosé la veille et l'avait remis à sa place.

Elle retrouva Severus dans le salon de celui-ci. En voyant Screatur porter deux plateaux, elle prit place en face de lui, et demanda ironiquement :

« Merci très cher tonton de prendre aussi bien soin de moi ! Cependant, sais-tu comment me faire retrouver mes cheveux blonds ? Il semblerait qu'un plaisantin se soit décidé à ce que je les garde noirs. »

- J'en suis navré, très chère nièce, cependant je ne sais quel sortilège a été utilisé… Un plaisantin fort intelligent sans doute. Enlève ton chapeau à table. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?

- Celles-ci résidaient dans le blond de mes cheveux, répondit-elle, acerbe.

- J'en suis navré, cependant, il va falloir t'y faire ! ACCIO chapeau !

Elle réprima une douce envie de lui faire avaler cette maudite baguette, mais se ravisa en se concentrant sur le plateau devant elle : fruits, lait, jus de citrouille et pâtisseries. Hm… Peut-être se fâcherait-elle contre lui plus tard…

C'est ainsi que les deux amis quittèrent Poudlard le cœur léger : ils venaient de se retrouver et de partir sur de bonnes bases malgré 19 ans de différence. Narcissa se métamorphosa un mouchoir en chapeau, et c'est ainsi que ce drôle de couple se dirigea vers le chemin de traverse pour acheter le matériel de sorcière. Ayant un physique de mannequin moldu, Narcissa ne rencontra aucun problème chez Mme Guipure, et passa dans un magasin de protection magique pour acheter des gants à sa taille. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller voir M. Ollivander, elle avait gardé sa baguette pendant le voyage. Le seul problème rencontré dans la journée fut l'insistance de Narcissa pour aller dans un magasin de chapeau. Face aux soupirs de Severus, elle argumenta en lui disant que c'était de sa faute si elle ressemblait dorénavant à un cadavre, et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen de donner le change.

Les bras chargés de paquets et les poches de Severus bien plus vides, ils s'en retournèrent vers Poudlard et passèrent les quelques jours entre les devoirs de vacances de Narcissa, la visite de la pièce d'étude de leur enfance, des balades dans le parc, et un pique-nique au pied du chêne où tout avait commencé.

Ces petites journées au bonheur si simple leur permit de se rendre compte qu'aucun n'avait changé : ils avaient gardé leur langue de vipère, leur intelligence et leur amitié. Cependant, comme tout a une fin, la rentrée arriva à grands pas…


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous! Me revoilà! Je poste ce chapitre 3 en espérant pouvoir poster plus régulièrement par la suite, mais j'ai des semaines assez chargées... Je suis de nature perfectionniste, et j'ai ma TS (pas tentative de suicide, nan xD juste ma terminale) à assurer un minimum, surtout que mes deux profs principaux (maths et physique-chimie) n'ont pas une réputation de bon prof..

Mais en parallèle, je suis pleine de bonnes résolutions, et je devrais poster le chapitre 4 dans 2 ou 3 semaines maximum.. Ca passe vite, courage!

Passons à l'important.. Je suis honorée de vous présenter ce chapitre 3 où Narcissa va rencontrer, pour la première fois, Hermione et pas mal de personnes du monde Magique... Comment va se passer cette rencontre? Coup de foudre dès le premier regard? P Embrouille dès le premier mot? Ou un magnifique snobisme de notre Narcissa?

_Tite réponse à Link9:_

Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérance

oOo

_Ces petites journées au bonheur si simple leur permit de se rendre compte qu'aucun n'avait changé : ils avaient gardé leur langue de vipère, leur intelligence et leur amitié. Cependant, comme tout a une fin, la rentrée arriva à grands pas… _

oOo

_**Chapitre III : Rentrée Scolaire**_

oOo

Ah vraiment… Il avait voulu qu'elle prenne le train avec les autres élèves. Elle avait donc fait un aller strictement inutile car elle devrait faire le retour peu de temps après ! Quelle idiotie ! Bon… Severus avait transplané en l'emmenant elle, mais tout de même ! Il l'avait laissé seule à peine cinq minutes plus tard !

Narcissa, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seule en dehors d'un lieu sécurisé, s'impatientait. Elle avait toujours l'habitude d'être accompagnée d'un chaperon ou d'un garde du corps. Toute jeune fille distinguée n'a pas à se balader seule. A y réfléchir, c'était probablement la première chose que l'on lui avait apprise. D'autant plus qu'être accompagnée est plus imposant, surtout lorsqu'on est une fille de 17 ans.

Elle remit son chapeau en place en regardant l'horloge. Les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Pour le moment, le quai était relativement désert : quelques jeunes élèves ayant peur de louper leur train, certains amis souhaitant se retrouver plus tôt. Narcissa passa le quai en revue et, ne sachant que faire, seule, elle fut, un instant, impressionnée… C'était étrange d'être sans surveillance… Libre de tout mouvement. Mais inquiétant : soit, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais à quel prix ? Et puis faire ce qu'elle voulait… Elle était sur un quai de gare. Elle pensa à s'aventurer du côté moldu, juste pour passer son ennui, mais ne s'y risqua pas : c'était dégradant, sa mère lui avait dit que les moldus étaient affreusement sales et barbares et c'était donc dangereux. Même pour une sorcière, naturellement supérieure aux moldus.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de rester sur place en réfléchissant aux conséquences possibles de son arrivée dans le futur. Rencontrerait-elle son homologue du futur ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Une gentille famille ? S'était-elle mariée à Lucius ? Etait-elle connue pour sa dignité et son allure ?

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses frivoles pensées, elle se retourna croisa quelques regards… A penser, ainsi, il s'était passé 10 minutes, et d'autres adolescents étaient arrivés. Certains timides, d'autres bombant le torse face à leurs amies, certaines comparant leur bronzage, d'autres leurs photos de vacances. Face à ces adolescents insouciants, elle eut un regard…De pitié ? D'envie ? Un certain nombre de parents accompagnaient leurs enfants. Tandis que certains jeunes tentaient de les perdre pour se retrouver avec leurs amis plus rapidement, d'autres ne les décollaient pas.

C'est alors qu'une femme passa à côté d'elle… Ce parfum, à la fois si familier et si doux, porté par le vent…. Elle se retourna brusquement et aperçu une femme en grand deuil. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, et la femme avançait sans se soucier d'elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Narcissa l'observa, remettant en cause un autre principe : ne pas dévisager les gens.

Cette odeur de jasmin lui rappela sa demeure qu'elle avait laissée dans le passé. Les habits noirs de la femme lui donnaient une allure à la fois froide et triste… Et pourtant, ils n'avaient rien de particulier, n'étaient pas le moins du monde extravagant. Un style très classique : une robe noire bien taillée, et un châle noir aux reflets verts posé sur ses épaules. Ses bottes claquaient au rythme de ses pas, soulignant sa démarche assurée sans être conquérante. Elle arriva auprès de bagages qui semblait lui appartenir, ou tout du moins à un membre de sa famille et s'y arrêta. Elle se retourna en même temps qu'une bourrasque de vent fit tomber le chapeau de Narcissa. Celle-ci le rattrapa vaguement d'une main et continua de l'admirer…. Que faisait-elle ici ? Où allait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponses… Une inconnue sur un quai plus vraiment désert… Aucune chance de savoir qui elle était… Et pourtant, la femme posa son regard sur Narcissa. Elle eut le mérite de se sentir gênée de l'observer ainsi, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle eut raison car l'inconnue lui adressa un sourire étrangement doux, presque…. Compréhensif.

Sous le vent qui entrait par bourrasque dans la gare, Narcissa reçut ses cheveux dans la figure… Tiens, ils étaient noirs… Ah oui… Avec cette femme, elle oubliait qu'elle était dans le futur avec d'autres cheveux…. Elle cligna des yeux à cette pensée. La femme était blonde. Très blonde. Trop blonde. Un éclat de surprise passa dans les yeux de Narcissa : elle était en face d'elle-même. Elle pouvait avoir toutes ses réponses. Il lui suffisait de faire une vingtaine de mètres. Elle fit un pas, puis un second et s'arrêta. Un jeune homme venait de la dépasser. Blond platine, il semblait aussi aristocratique que la femme blonde.

Etonnant tout de même de rencontrer celui qui était votre avenir. Plus encore lorsqu'il avait le même âge que vous à l'instant présent. Narcissa réalisa que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu tout ça. D'autant plus qu'il était vraiment pas mal du tout le garçon et qu'il aurait été bien à son goût. Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ressemblait à Lucius et que, très probablement, il était le fruit de ses amours avec ce dernier et aurait le même caractère abominable.

Elle s'éloigna de ces deux personnes de son futur en se demandant si Narcissa lui avait réellement souri, ou s'il avait été destiné à son fils… Probablement, car il avait été derrière elle à ce moment. Comment s'appelle-il ? Aimant beaucoup le prénom Théodore, elle souhaita avoir eu gain de cause.

Quelques mètres plus loin ce ne fut pas un sourire qui la surprit mais un garçon qui venait de lui rentrer dedans sans ménagement. Curieuse façon de faire connaissance. Il y avait plus galant comme entrée en matière… Sûrement un de ces imbéciles de Sang-de-Bourbe… Il se tourna vers elle, tout rouge, de ses joues à l'extrémité de ses cheveux… Il n'osait pas vraiment la regarder en face et s'excusa vaguement, cherchant à écourter ce moment de gêne devant une jeune fille qui ne répondait rien à son excuse. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela qu'il s'éloigna de suite, sans chercher à en savoir plus sur elle… Dommage, elle commençait à s'ennuyer, un peu de distraction ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Fort heureusement ceux qui accompagnaient le rouquin se montrèrent plus loquaces. L'ensemble était hétéroclite. Une jeune fille négligeant son apparence et un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes de travers… Finalement, il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée… Pourquoi n'était-ce pas quelqu'un de distingué qui l'avait accueilli ? Un Serpentard en bonne et due forme… Elle retint un soupir en observant les nouveaux venus… A la vue de leurs tenues, elle regretta sincèrement qu'ils lui aient adressé la parole... Parler avec des Poufsouffle, quelle horreur... Car elle ne doutait pas du contraire, qui, autre que ceux de cette maison, auraient un tel manque de tenue?

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Excuse-le, lui dit-elle en montrant de la tête celui qui l'avait bousculée. Il a tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées et puis, là tout de suite, il aide un jeune homme à rechercher une grenouille. J'ai bien tenté de leur expliquer qu'un chat est plus respectable, mais autant parler à un mur. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, le garçon aux lunettes est Harry Potter et l'énergumène qui t'est rentré dedans s'appelle Ron Weasley. Tu es nouvelle ?

- En effet, répondit-elle avec son calme distingué habituel, je viens de changer de collège. »

Au mot "nouvelle", Ron releva la tête, toujours curieux de voir qui avait la chance d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais il n'en apprit pas assez pour être satisfait. Aussi prit-il la suite d'Hermione et s'adressa à la jeune fille :

- Oh ! De quel Collège viens-tu ? C'est rare qu'un élève change au cours de sa scolarité ! En quelle année vas-tu être ? Tu ne nous as pas donné ton nom !

- Je viens de Clinstwood, et je vais rentrer en 6ème année. Je m'appelle Anthéa Rosier.

- Pourq… S'apprêta-t-elle à continuer avant de s'interrompre. Malefoy.

En entendant ce nom, Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent légèrement d'Hermione en geste protecteur, ignorant Anthéa et commencèrent à le regarder de haut.

« Que fais tu ici ? Commença à l'agresser le rouquin.

- Pas vous voir, mais accueillir comme il se doit une jeune nouvelle, je crains qu'elle ne soit alarmée d'arriver dans un collège où les premiers qui l'accueillent sont un balafré, un amoureux des moldus et une… Il ne continua pas sa phrase, se contentant de la regarder des pieds à la tête d'un regard plus que dégoûté.

- Malefoy ! Parle autrement à Hermione ! S'énerva le brun en serrant les poings. Elle vaut cent fois mieux qu'un futur Mangemort ! Où est ton cher Papa ? Encore en train de s'agenouiller devant Voldemort ? Ah nonnn ! J'oubliais qu'il était..

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Drago pointant immédiatement sa baguette sur lui. Ne jamais dépasser les bornes avec un Malefoy. A son geste, quelques Serpentards s'approchèrent pour porter main forte à Drago, et Ron sorti sa baguette pour défendre son ami. Anthéa, elle, était très intéressée par ce qui venait d'être dit. Son fils, un futur Mangemort ? Il tâcha de se calmer, puis se retourna vers la nouvelle, lui prenant la main pour lui déposer un baiser.

« Ignore ces imbéciles, après tout, il n'y sont pour rien, ce sont des Gryffondors.

- Des Gryffondors ? Fit-elle, réellement surprise, elle était pourtant persuadée que c'était des Poufsouffles… Ne pas soigner son apparence ainsi… La maison des lions se dégradait.

- En effet. Je suis Drago Malefoy, enchanté, changea-t-il de sujet.

- Anthéa Rosier, de même, fit-elle avec son sourire particulier.

Après un dernier regard de mépris, Drago invita Narcissa nouvellement Anthéa à le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas en silence, puis Drago s'intéressa :

« Tu n'as pas de bagages ?

- Ils sont déjà à Poudlard.

Il hocha la tête, sans poser plus de question. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'entre personnes distinguées, il était inutile de s'accabler d'une multitude de question.

Elle eut un sourire. Quelqu'un de distingué, paisible qui ne lui donnait pas le sentiment d'être agressée, cela changeait des trois huluberlus. Malgré le fait que Druella, sa noble mère, lui ai appris à ne pas poser de questions, elle décida d'outrepasser cette règle.

« Tu es donc Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-elle, puis, elle suivit son sentiment, ta mère est Narcissa Black ?

- Encore Malefoy, se rembrunit-il. Mon père a été piégé.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'être allée contre les règles de sa mère, mais Lucius étant fils unique, elle était fixée : Lucius et elle-même s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un enfant : Drago Malefoy.

« Sang-Pur ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil… Il semblait vouloir se fixer avant de continuer à lui parler.

- Evidement.

- Bien. J'espère que tu seras placée à Serpentard. Un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal. Je te présenterai les autres tout à l'heure. Mais veille à qui tu parles. L'horreur à la tignasse marron est une Sang-de-Bourbe et celui qui l'accompagne est Harry Potter.

Elle réprima de nouveau un frisson de dégoût à l'idée d'avoir parlé à une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ne comprit pas qui était Harry Potter. Il faudra qu'elle fasse des recherches.

« Merci du conseil. Mais mon oncle n'a pas pu rester avec moi.

Il hocha la tête, sans demander où étaient ses parents ou encore qui était son oncle… Le silence était plus agréable… Ce que la multitude d'êtres sur le quai ne semblait pas comprendre.

« Dragouneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeett ! Hurla une jeune fille faisant sursauter Drago et Anthéa.

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle se tourna vers son fils. Le regardant sans comprendre. Qui était cette pie qui s'était mise à hurler sur le quai ? Les dérangeant, elle et son fils ! Qui permettait-il de l'appeler d'une manière aussi absurde ? N'avait-il aucune éducation ? Ou pire ! Etait-il proche d'une fille sans éducation ? Quant à Drago, il se retourna aussi vers Anthéa, semblant terriblement frustré d'être interrompu… Surtout d'une manière aussi triviale. Droit et Froid, il regarda Pansy arriver vers eux et la salua tout de même.

« Pansy.

- Dragounet chéri… Je te cherchais partout !

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi ou je te donne ma parole que je te répudie. Se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

- Désolée, minauda-t-elle, mais j'étais tellement heureuse de te voir !

- Et bien, ne te laisse pas aller. Tes parents ne t'ont-ils donc pas donné une éducation correcte ?

Elle baissa les yeux, attendant le pardon de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci se manifesta par un soupir et changea de registre :

- Je te présente Anthéa Rosier, elle est nouvelle.

- Enchantée Rosier, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, sourit-elle.

Pansy ne savait qui était la jeune nouvelle, mais elle crut gêner Drago. Son sourire cachait une jalousie folle. La seule personne que Drago avait accueillie de lui-même était Harry Potter. Au point qu'il se montrait méchant avec elle ! Qui était la nouvelle venue ? Etait-elle là pour lui voler son fiancé ? Et puis qu'est ce que c'était que ce hochement de tête pour la saluer ! La snobait-elle à ce point ? Et puis Rosier… Elle ne connaissait personne qui possédait ce nom. Elle eut un léger rire… Une roturière… Elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à elle, Sang-Pur depuis plusieurs générations ! Vicieuse, elle demanda avec un air curieux :

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu as déménagée ? Qui sont tes parents ?

- Je viens terminer ma scolarité. Et si je change de collège, c'est qu'il y a de fortes chances, en effet, que j'aie déménagé. Je suis sous la tutelle de Severus Rogue, mon oncle.

Cette dernière phrase eut un effet dévastateur. Pansy devint livide, elle venait tout de même de se montrer indigeste avec la nièce de son directeur de maison, un professeur hautement qualifié et reconnu mondialement… Surtout parmi les Sang-Purs et dans les proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle idée d'imaginer qu'elle soit une roturière ! Elle hocha la tête en guise d'excuse et du fait qu'elle reconnaissait son rang. Drago, lui, cacha de son mieux sa surprise. Il s'agissait de son parrain et il ne l'avait pas prévenu que sa nièce arrivait… Et même pas qu'il en avait une ! Il s'en senti insulté, et décida d'aller lui parler quand il en aurait le temps. En attendant, il était satisfait d'une chose : cette jolie fille serait à Serpentard. Avec Rogue pour oncle, comment les choses auraient-elle pu être différentes ? Et puis… C'était une bien jolie fille qui avait fait taire Pansy… Un fabuleux trésor à conserver ! C'est pour cela qu'il lui présenta son bras, qu'elle prit, et l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur du train, suivi de près par Pansy.

« Je suis ravi que tu sois la nièce de notre Directeur. Moi-même, je suis plutôt proche de lui, il est mon parrain, fit-il pour les rapprocher.

- Oh. La personne qui m'accueille se trouve être le protégé de mon Oncle… Que le monde est petit !

Une fois installée confortablement dans un compartiment, elle détailla ses nouvelles connaissances. Un jeune aristocrate à l'éducation impeccable qui se trouvait être son fils, une jeune impertinente qui tenait à avoir la priorité sur Drago, un mastodonte qui ne disait pas un mot depuis son arrivée avec son acolyte… Qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

Sur terre, il y a des gens que l'on ne voit pas. Ce n'est pas horrible de dire cela et les aristocrates ne le cachent pas. Certaines personnes font parties du décor. Le décor actuel, c'était deux grands gaillards aux allures patibulaires et qui, pourtant, semblaient les gardes du corps de Drago. Elle se refusait à penser qu'ils puissent être ses amis… C'était son fils, il avait un meilleur goût. Il devait avoir des amis corrects. Et puis… C'était impossible. Si Drago ne s'appelait pas Théodore, c'est qu'elle n'avait pu convaincre Lucius. Et si elle n'avait pu le convaincre pour cela, il avait dû se charger de son éducation. Et à travers celle-ci il avait dû lui apprendre d'avoir uniquement des amis dont tirer profit et plus sommairement, ne pas avoir d'amis.

Il y avait une troisième personne, mais Narcissa hésitait à la classer dans le décor… Un décor est immuable ET silencieux. Elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Et moins intéressante qu'un décor. Cette fille l'agaçait déjà.

La « dame aux friandises » arriva, et elle vit le décor se jeter sur elle. Narcissa ferma les yeux tant le spectacle était affligeant. Drago profita de la diversion de la vendeuse pour aborder Anthéa.

Accoudé à la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, il tâcha d'ignorer le bruit de papiers de bonbons et différents sons de déglutition pour sourire à la nièce de son parrain et déboutonna légèrement sa chemise. Avec un sourire charmeur, il lança la conversation :

« Tu aimes le Quidditch ? »

Une fois arrivés au château, Narcissa monta dans les barques avec les premières années. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, bien que rien n'y paraissait. Elle avait été seule sur le quai, n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aborder son homologue, elle était mariée à Lucius, son fils était un dragueur raté et elle lui plaisait. Que rajouter ? Ah oui, cette hystérique accrochée aux basques de Drago, et les trois huluberlus à qui elle avait parlé. Et maintenant, comble du déshonneur, elle rentrait dans le château en compagnie des premières années. Les petits nouveaux qui font trois têtes de moins. Les petits nouveaux qui étaient réfugiés au fond de la barque dans laquelle elle se trouvait, par peur de l'approcher. Les petits nouveaux qui chuchotent de manière tout sauf discrète « Elle est grande ! Que fait-elle ici ? C'est une attardée ? ».

Narcissa était de très mauvaise humeur.

Et ce, malgré le cadre idyllique du château baigné de la lumière du coucher de soleil, malgré le doux clapotis de l'eau contre les embarcations, malgré les moustiques qui viennent avec la tombée de la nuit, malgré les araignées qui commençaient à montrer les dents.

Severus lui paierait.

Lorsque la barque s'amarra seule au quai, les petits nouveaux la laissèrent descendre la première. Sûrement à cause de son regard de glace. Ou peut-être le fait qu'elle croisait les bras et faisait tapoter ses doigts sur son coude… Peut-être d'ailleurs que cela les énervait également. Mais lorsqu'une Black est agacée, elle le fait savoir.

Elle arriva au château et attendit dans le couloir, surplombant les premières années et écoutant d'une voix distraite la directrice adjointe. Et puis, dans la tension générale, elle suivit le troupeau pour entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'arrêter au milieu. Le Choixpeau venait d'être mené et tous les nouveaux retenaient leur souffle. Elle-même se calma, et s'inquiéta un instant de ne pas être placée à Serpentard. Légèrement calmée et de nature patiente, elle attendit son tour sans ciller.

Lorsqu'elle entendit « ROSIER Anthéa », elle s'approcha, s'assit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie sur le tabouret, enleva son chapeau, et plaça sur sa tête le Choixpeau. A peine l'effleura-t-il qu'il s'égosilla « SERPENTARD ». Sous des applaudissements nourris, elle rejoignit sa table et s'assit à côté de son fils, qui avait repris des allures aristocratiques.

La cérémonie de la Répartition se termina rapidement, et Dumbledore commença un léger discours… Il ne changeait pas en 20 ans de différence ? C'était toujours le même, à quelques petites choses près. On ne devait pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite, dangereuse par les temps qui courent, au lieu de ne pas y aller par respect pour les créatures magiques.

Durant le repas, Drago prit garde à la détendre, la sentant à fleur de peau. Il lui parla de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets qui fâchent : école et politique. Elle le trouva d'ailleurs bien plus intéressant ainsi qu'à se mettre maladroitement en valeur. Ils parlèrent de musiques et de grands classiques sorciers comme Vivaldi et Mozart. Deux sorciers extraordinaires, d'un talent à faire blêmir les saints, mais ils cherchèrent à se faire un nom parmi les Moldus et cela entraîna leur mort prématurée. Malheureux. Mais ils avaient cherché à donner de la confiture aux cochons. Ils avaient tenté, ils avaient perdu. Mais Anthéa et Drago regrettaient sincèrement leur génie. Ils finirent cependant le festin dans un sourire, l'un ravi d'avoir pu parler à un être censé, l'autre ravie d'avoir pu discuter avec son fils, qui se révélait être intéressant.

Elle termina son verre de jus de citrouille, puis Drago se leva, lui indiqua de le suivre, et appela les premières années :

« Les premières années, je suis le préfet de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, suivez-moi jusqu'aux dortoirs ! »

Ceux-ci laissèrent leurs couverts, et suivirent Drago sans un mot, qui avait l'autorité naturelle d'un chef. Et puis… Son père était Lucius Malefoy. Certes incarcéré, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il faisait parti des proches du Seigneur Noir.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Drago se plaça aux côtés de Narcissa, et lui présentait le château et ses particularités :

« Je ne sais pas si ton ancien Collège était ainsi, mais à Poudlard, veille à ne pas te laisser entraîner par des escaliers capricieux. Nous avons de la chance, nos dortoirs sont au cachot, et il y a peu d'escaliers mouvants. Le secret est de voir d'où viennent les escaliers. Généralement leur prochaine direction est le couloir opposé. Nous avons aussi cinq fantômes. Enfin quatre, le cinquième est un esprit frappeur. Il y en a un par maison, le notre est le Baron Sanglant, mais il est assez sombre, je te déconseille de lui parler… L'esprit frappeur s'appelle Peeves. Il cherche sans arrêt à rire des élèves. Nous avons de la chance, il a tendance à plus s'acharner sur les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles.

Il continua ainsi à lui parler du Château, puis s'arrêta :

« Le plus simple serait que je te fasse visiter une après-midi… Le samedi prochain, il n'y a aucune sortie, si cela t'intéresse…

- Et bien pourquoi pas… Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir encore ?

- Bien sûr ! Quelques passages secrets, les cuisines, le parc, le terrain de Quidditch, et une salle particulière !

Elle eut un mouvement de sourcils et un imperceptible sourire… Son fils semblait connaître le

Collège mieux qu'elle… Où est donc la Justice ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête et remit son chapeau sur celle-ci. Le tableau de la Salle Commune se rapprochait à grands pas. Il s'agissait d'une nymphe des bois, dansant dans une jolie clairière ensoleillée. Drago donna le mot de passe à tous les Serpentards « Magyar à Pointes » et ils entrèrent dans les appartements.

Ils n'avaient pas changés en vingt ans. De vert et d'argent, tout était impeccable. Pas la moindre trace de poussière ou de livre dérangés. Le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, la petite bibliothèque était rangée, les fenêtres magiques représentaient une nuit sublime.

Narcissa fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Drago qui lui demanda :

« Cela te plaît ?

- Oui… C'est superbe et me fait penser à mon ancienne école.

Il eut un sourire condescendant, et lui indiqua les escaliers pour les dortoirs des filles.

« En toute logique, je pense que tu devrais être dans la chambre de Milicent Bulstrode et de Pansy Parkinson. Milicent est silencieuse et j'espère que tu t'entendras le mieux possible avec Pansy. Elle fait juste du bruit. »

Elle hocha la tête, et s'excusa de le quitter. Comme chaque élève, Narcissa était particulièrement fatiguée, et monta rapidement dans les dortoirs. Drago ne s'était pas trompé. D'ailleurs, en entrant dans la chambre, Pansy la prit entre quatre yeux :

« Ecoute la nouvelle. Tu peux être la nièce de qui tu veux, mais Drago est à moi ! Nos parents ont signé notre contrat de mariage et nous sommes donc fiancés ! Je te déconseille donc de tourner autour de lui où je préviendrais Narcissa Malefoy ! Et elle est parfaitement capable de t'évincer du Collège si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux ! »

oOo

Hmhm.. Ca y est, Narcissa est logée, elle fait à présent de bien jolis rêves dans la rentrée qu'elle fait en même temps que nous tous Comment imaginez-vous le premier jour de cours?


End file.
